


The Old Life Crumbles While the New Rises

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Slash, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: After the events of fifth year Harry is feeling depresed and alone.  Will he be able to holed up under the wieght of the wizarding world, deaths of loved ones, and uncovring Secrets that Dumbledore has kept for far to long. All while trying to understand what love is.





	1. chapter 1: Truly alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I just play with them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
August 4

Harry Potter stared out the window at the night’s sky with unseeing eyes, tears slowly making silvery tracks along his face. He could not stop thinking about Sirius, the only person who had ever really cared for him. And now he was dead. A choked sob escaped his lips.

He could not understand why everyone he loved and trusted would ether die or betray him. Sirius had loved him and his parents had loved him, before he got them killed. 

He had once thought that Dumbledore had cared for him but now he knew the truth. Dumbledore had just been looking out for his weapon. Harry now knew that Dumbledore would do just about anything to keep him as a mindless pawn. A weapon that would do what it was told when it was told, and not ask questions.

He was slowly starting to hate the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If he had only told me that Voldemort would try and give me a false vision then Sirius would not have died, Harry thought desperately. 

At least I still have Remus; Harry thought sadly. Remus was still the one adult that Harry really trusted. The last remaining friend of his father had never seen him as a weapon or a hero. He saw him as Harry and helped him when he needed it the most. Harry hoped that they could become closer again after so many years of not keeping in tuch.

Unlike what most people thought he did not blame Snape, he had realized that Snape was just as much a pawn of Dumbledore’s as he was. He was even starting to feel a little pity for the man, leading the life as spy had to be the most difficult job Harry could think of. No wonder the man was always in a foul mood. 

Harry listened to the snoring of his uncle and cousin. The Dursleys were supposed to care about him, love him. But they didn’t, they hated him and he knew it. He was nothing but a freak to them, someone that would never be loved and would never amount to anything. Someone that couldn’t be loved.

He knew these words to be true, after all that had been a lesson the Durselys had made sure to beat into him. The lesson had stuck. 

A lone owl slowly made its way to Harry’s window. Harry knew that this owl could not possibly carry any good news. From the beginning of the summer he had sent the Order an owl every three days, along with letters for both Ron and Hermione. 

But none of his owls had been answered. Harry was not sure if it was Dumbledore's doing or not. But either way he felt that he was out growing his one time best friends.

He started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach; he doubted very much that this letter held any good news. He opened the window to let the owl in, took the letter and the owl flew out the open window. It was a letter from Dumbledore. 

Now Harry was positive this letter held no good news. He slowly opened the letter with shaking hands. God please don't let any one else have died; Harry thought despritly. He may have hated the headmaster, resented the Order, and felt distanced from his friends but he still wished them no real harm.

Dear Harry,

It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that Remus was killed by Death Eaters on the night of July 31st. I am terribly sorry for your loss, but I hope that you relies that we are at war and sacrifices must be made. I would also like to inform you that I have taken the liberty of purchasing your school supplies. Also in three days time an Order member will collect you from Privet Drive.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

The letter fell from Harry's shaking fingers as he slid down the wall. Remus was dead. That was the only thought going through his mind. Remus is dead. Gone.

Tears fell unchecked down his face. The last person he felt he could really trust was now gone. Harry felt terrible guilt, this was his fault. Just like Sirius, Cedric, and his parents. Dumbledore had said that sacrifices had to be made, "What sacrifices has he made to this war," he thought bitterly. Harry started to openly sob; his life could not get any worse. Little did Harry know that everything he built his life on was just about to crumble. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review, this is my first story so please be kind! I will be updating this story about every other day if there are reviews. Please excuse the spelling.


	2. Chapter 2 : Is there hope?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I just play with them.

_____________________________________

Harry continued to openly sob; he really had no one now. He realized, however, that he had to stop, had to get control of himself. If Vernon woke up then there would be hell to pay, and there would be no one to save him. Because he suppose to be the hero, the martyr that would save them all. And no one cares what happens to a weapon while it’s in storage. At that last thought he started to sob harder. 

Try as he might he couldn’t get enough control over himself to stop the heart renching sobs. He started to rock back and forth in his efforts. Then he heard the sound he had been dreading since he first slid down the wall.

The sound of Vernon’s mattress groining under his weight, signaling that he was getting up. He heard the wood cricking under the weight of his uncles steps. Heard them coming down the hall towards his door. Harry desperately tried to muffle his sobs. To stop so that his uncle might spare him the beating he knew was coming.

The Orders warning to the Durslys at the train station had done nothing but infuriate Vernon and Petunia. “How dare those FREAKS threaten us?! After all we have done for you, you ungrateful bastard!” Petunia had screeched. 

The warning had brought out a sadistic streak in Vernon that he had never seen before. And that scared Harry in ways that Voldemort never could. If he thought that his uncle’s beatings were bad before they were nothing compared to what they were now.

He started to tremble as he heard the locks on his bedroom door were slowly opened. Harry knew deep down that he was about to get one of the worst beatings of his life. 

Even thought Vernon had hit him regularly as a child it wasn’t unbearable, like it was this summer. Vernon and Petunia had always favored emotional abuse over major beatings. They usually just left the physical abuse to Dudley and his gang. 

Harry slowly looked up, dreading what was about to happen. Standing in the door way was his uncle. He had a dark gleam in his eye and was holding a rope and a cricket bat. Harry started to pray quietly to every god he had ever heard of. 

“Boy, I hope for your sake you have a good reason for waking me at this ungodly hour,” Vernon said as comely as if he were asking for the weather. Harry made no attempt to answer. He realized a long time ago that it usually just made things worse if he tried to explain himself.

Vernon just smiled. It was then Harry knew he was going to die. Vernon had never smiled like that before and it shook him to his very soul. He knew he would be luck to make it out of this alive. Harry started to shake almost violently now. “At least, He thought, if I am killed I will be able to see Sirius, Remus, and my parents again and I will be able to tell then all that I’m sorry I got them killed.”

But even the thought of seeing his loved ones again could not keep away the mind numbing fear he was feeling right now. Vernon moved closer and set aside the bat for the moment. He roughly pulled Harry up by his shirt collar, jostling his already bruised ribs.

Vernon threw him roughly onto the rickety old bed. He took out a small kitchen knife and cut the rope in half. “I will teach you boy,” were the only words Vernon had spoke. Harry’s arms and legs were suddenly being tried to the head and footboards of the bed. Harry made no attempt to fight back. He knew it to be useless. On some unconsence leave he felt like he deserved what he was about to get. After all a murder deserved no less.

Vernon was now standing above him with the cricket bat. He said nothing just gave him that insane smile. His uncle began to beat him in earnest. Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out. It wasn’t long until he had bitten threw his lip. Blood was slowly poring from his lips.

Vernon paused and gave Harry another smile. He then began to smash his ankle breaking, what Harry was sure, were all the bones. This time Harry could not stop himself from crying out. Vernon stopped, took the rest of the rope and began tying his mouth shut. This only made his lip bleed more profusely. 

Tears slowly rolled down Harry’s face. He hoped that it would be over soon, he didn’t know how much longer he could take the abuse. But it wasn’t, just like the rest of his life it was long and painful. Eventually fate took pity on him and he slipped into sweat bliss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry woke a short period later. Vernon was still there and was standing above him. “It’s rude to fall asleep while someone is trying to teach you a lesson, Boy,” Vernon said, giving Harry that smile again. That all numbing fear returned to Harry full force. He started to shake with fear. He had hoped that when he awoke that his uncle would be gone. That he would have gotten board with beating the life out of his small charge. 

But no, fate had decided to be cruel and is uncle now seemed to be hell bent on killing Harry. Vernon took out the kitchen knife again and started to make small incisions along Harry’s arms and legs. Harry screwed his eyes shut against the pain. But, he refused to make a sound, he wouldn’t beg. He would not give Vernon the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

Vernon then took the knife and slowly stabbed it into Harry’s wounded ankle and he arched off of the bed. This time Harry could not help but scream. Tears rolled down his face and his lip split open again. Vernon roughly pulled the knife out and started to cut the rope off of Harry’s limbs. He then all but threw Harry into the wall were he had first found him. Harry hit the wall with a sickening thud. 

“Don’t make me teach you this lesson again, boy, or you won’t get off as easy,” Vernon then proceeded to stomp on Harry’s shattered ankle. He then left the room in a much better mood then when he entered. That same insane smile on his face.

Harry slumped down the wall and tried to lie down as gently as he could on the floor. The letter he had previously dropped came into view. The breath left Harry’s lungs. He reached out and tentivly brought it to his chest. He had to remind himself of why his needed to be punished. His thoughts again went to Sirius and Remus. 

He closed his eyes as his tears fell onto the letter that he was clutching tightly to his chest. He vagley wondered what the wizerding world would say if they saw there savior like this. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. A person can only take so much, Harry thought. He knew that he was getting dangerously close to his breaking point.

Harry couldn’t take it any more; he couldn’t survive the constant physical and emotional abuse along with the deaths of Sirius and Remus. Without realizing it he slowly slipped into a catatonic state. His eyes unfocused and staring into space. He stayed like that for the next remaining three days.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Bill Weasly walked slowly to Number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore had sent him to retrieve Harry. Truthfully he was glad that the headmaster had given him this job. He had always liked Harry and he was a little worried about him. Bill didn’t know if he could handle losing two parent figures he loved in less then six months.

Bill knew that if something happened to any of his family members; that he and his siblings would be there for each other, to love and support. He was aware that Harry’s relatives were anything but loving and supportive, that was the part that had him worried. Loosing a loved one was hard even in a loving environment, but in an abusive one it could be disasterus.

Bill had no misconceptions he knew that the Dursleys were emotionally abusive at the least. But he also knew that there was very little he could do about it. Dumbledore controlled were and when Harry went, he thought a little bitterly.

Bill was slowly starting to see the headmaster as he truly was. A manipulating old man; who carried nothing for the people he hurt or the lives he ruined. Harry and Remus’s lives were proof anuf to that. Bill realized that all this war was, was a giant chess match between Dumbledore and Voldemort. But he also realized that he would do anything to protect Harry, the poor boy had anof to worry about and no one to help him. “No not a boy,” Bill thought, Harry had been though to much to be called a boy, he was a man. 

Bill knew that the mission Dumbledore had sent Remus on had been a suicide mission, and so did Remus. That was why before he left he had written a letter to Harry, telling him things about his past that he knew Dumbledore would never tell Harry on his own. 

The night before Remus had left on his mission he had sought out Bill, giving him the letter, telling him that he knew Dumbledore was sending him on a suicide mission, telling him about his own doubts in Dumbledore, and what the old man would do to Harry after the war. 

Remus had asked Bill to not only give the letter to Harry be to watch over him and make sure that he was all right, now and threw out the war. Bill had readily agreed, he had always liked Harry and would protect him to the best of his abilities. And since he was now going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts he could keep an eye on Harry during the school year too. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He shock these thought out of his head he came up the drive to Number Four. Hoping for the best he rang the doorbell and waited. A big meaty man came to open up the door. “What ever you’re selling’ I don’t want!” Vernon said while slamming the door in Bills face.

Bill just stood there for a second in shock. What is wrong with these people he thought? He knew for a fact that most muggles were not this hostile upon first meeting. Bill became angry, he knew that these people were horrible to Harry, he had a job to do and he was going to be damned if some pathetic muggle got in his way.

With a quick Alohamora spell he quietly slipped inside the house. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I’m so sorry for not updating but my teachers just will not cooperate! I have two research papers due soon and I have to start to study for finals. So I won’t be updating very often until the end of school. Please review!!


End file.
